It's about time!
by take0noticeofme
Summary: When Hex sneaks off in the middle of the night, Amber is just too curious to leave it alone. She decides to follow him and find out where he's going...


**_This was inspired by the revival of this fandom and by the following prompt:_**

 **If I told you what I was doing there last night, you wouldn't believe me."**

 **"Try me."**

 **So please enjoy this small one-shot!**

 **SunnyDog1203**

* * *

At 00:37 to be precise, Amber blinked the sleep from her eyes at the sound of a door creaking closed. Curious, her feet stumbled and tangled in her blankets towards the window and goosebumps prickled up her arms at the lack of warm air from her cocoon. Her attempts to blow heat into her hands only succeeded in the window being steamed up with condensation and caused her eyebrows to furrow in annoyance.

After finally being able to see through the stubborn water, Amber realised with a shock that the person leaving was not Alex as she originally thought, since he often enjoys a casual stroll through the block, but _Hex_.

The discovery of a new secret created the upturn of her mouth and the glimmer of glee in her eyes. She hastily threw on the closest things she could find, a coat and fluffy, pink slippers, and followed him into the bleak night.

Where he was going, she couldn't figure out since he was taking back routes and short-cuts to his destination. She figured it was because he wanted to make sure _no one_ followed him. It was understandable since his attire was a smart shirt and pants, a style unusual for a guy who sits in sweats in front of a computer all day. Her determination flared as her curiosity deepened and in her haste, her foot viciously collided with a stray can. Amber winced as Hex froze and she quickly scurried to the nearest object. _A fricking box._

To her relief, a chain reaction was caused by her movements and they disturbed a dozing cat within the box. It stretched and hopped out daintily to the ground before it slinked away into the shadows. Amber shivered but it was not from the cold seeping through the pores of her coat. She wondered what Hex would think if he saw her.

Seeing only the cat, the tension in Hex's shoulders released and he continued forth. _For a Code-Boy, he sure isn't smart at times…_ Amber thought mockingly.

The cat-and-mouse chase continued for another half an hour until Hex finally paused outside of a bar. Amber's spirits dampened at the anticlimactic ending, until she spied the name and signs on the door.

"The Gay Man's Inn- a secret hideaway for your little big secrets"  
"A good place to meet new people, and men"  
And so forth….

Amber was stupefied. _This,_ she was not expecting. _This,_ obviously wasn't any of her business. And _this,_ evidently hurt her feelings…, to her surprise. She thought they were close. She thought they could trust each other. Obviously, he didn't trust her.

She felt mislead. All the _not-so_ hidden glances towards each other, the painstakingly _slow_ shows of affections that took them both by surprise and the tips of their ears turning pink at their accidental touches, were all a lie. She believed that _finally_ they were close to starting something and that _finally_ she could place all her unused love on someone she felt deserved it but if this was the way it is, then the idea should disintegrate and flow away with the dust.

A bit heartbroken, Amber forgot about hiding herself and failed to notice the sharp, green eyes following her path back to their den of the month.

The following morning, Amber groaned at the intruder in her room. After her little adventure and discovery last night, she had exhausted herself to sleep and this _person_ was disturbing it. It almost seemed as if they were _purposefully_ trying to wake her up with all the noise they were making.

"Go away Li" she grumbled, sure that the only person who would dare come into her room, _let alone_ wake her up, was her only gal pal.

The intruder cleared her…no _his_ throat and Amber rapidly opened her eyes and clutched at her blankets, instantly knowing who it was. She grimaced at the knowledge that her morning look….wasn't very much a _look,_ but last night's memory put her back in her place as she figured that he wouldn't care as much as she thought.

"If I told you what I was doing there last night, you wouldn't believe me." Hex started, red creeping up his neck and he coughed awkwardly.

"Try me." Amber replied, too tired to retaliate with a better retort.

Hex invited himself to sit on her bed and he proceeded to shuffle around and look down at his hands, not knowing where to begin.

"You were at a gay bar…..?" Amber started for him, sympathising him for his situation and deciding to help him a bit.

"Right, so….I….uh…was there last night because…I'm…" Hex trailed off.

"Are you gay?" Amber bluntly stated, causing Hex to flush with embarrassment and… _shock?_

"No!...I'm not gay!...Not that there's anything wrong with being gay…. It's just that I'm….I'm working there as…as a bartender." He lamented.

Amber stared at him for a few more seconds than necessary before coming to her senses.

"Ehhh…what for? I mean, you don't _need_ the money since we all have enough….unless something happened? But you know I'll always help you…." This time she trailed off.

Hex scowled slightly before fixing his features.

"I wanted to earn some honest money for myself."

"Just because?"

"No…because...man, I can't do this" Hex grumbled, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose before continuing.

"I wanted to get you something." He finally revealed, pursing his mouth and turning his face away to hide the giveaway of a blush.

Amber bit back a relieved grin and moved closer to him to see his face.

"What for?"

"Is this an interrogation? Because I feel like you know I'm a coward without my palmtop" Hex groaned, his clammy hands clutching the duvet to hide their shakiness.

Amber gently took hold of one of them and covered it with both of hers. She smiled, hoping to reassure him. "I'm sorry, it's just so strange seeing this side of you…"

"Yeah, well don't get used to it…"

"So," She smiled wickedly. "I'm guessing there's more to this story that you're hiding."

Hex met her eyes. "Are you really going to force me to say it?"

"Well if it's forced, it's not going to mean much, so nah. But we're going to have to work on this cowardice of yours…" She mumbled, lowering her eyelids.

Hex gulped but drew her closer, feeling finally brave enough to do _something_.

"I like you _a lot,_ Amber" He whispered into her ear, her hair tickling his face. She smelt of apples and cinnamon, his favourite dessert for a reason.

Any response could not justify his statement so, as a reply, Amber closed the distance.

As their lips touched, the door quietly shut and Li threw a thumbs up to the boys gathered behind her. They pump their fists in celebration.

"It's about time!"

* * *

 **Naughty eavesdroppers ;-) Just a bit of light fluff for the AmberXHex lovers (because who doesn't love them 3 )**

 **R &R so i know if there's an interest for more :-) **


End file.
